2013
The following events occurred in 2013: Events January * January 4: Valiera Nelson vapes in the middle of the night at 4 p.m. She subsequently has a hard day and it deeply saddens her. * January 11: Summer Petersen figures out how to do her Math in regards to homeschooling after looking over it with GTR-10. * January 13: Nelson changes her profile picture and background to a picture of her vaping and telling viewers to stay high, and a picture of the Mark of the Beast. * January 14: Masculine Quarters is overrun and destroyed by the Cavaliers of Thornton, forcing the Armies of Organa to evacuate. * January 20: Charles is once again given the chance to join the Armies of Organa, but he continues to decline. * January 24: Charles runs into Rose Johannson and hugs her tightly. She asks why they had no contact and he said that legally speaking, they aren't supposed to talk because Leah had placed a restraining order on her. Johannson suggests that they meet in secret and Charles assures her that he could not care less that she was a Cavalier. * Unknown date: Allie is forced to break up with Nicholas. * Throughout January: Johannson realizes that Andre, her significant other, has been lying to her for a long time. He begins to lose his sanity, and Johannson continually ditches school in order to care for him. Andre does not always act grateful for her care for him. February * February 2: "Blackhawk419" asks Luke Norris about Groundhog Day, baffling him. Blackhawk419 confesses that she is underage, and Norris answers her and warns her to watch herself. * February 9: Summer Petersen's fifteenth birthday: Summer Petersen's parents bring their daughter thirty entire cakes, two for each year of her life. Petersen also decides to make herself a special drink by mixing cake mix with heavy whipping cream and making use of birthday cake mix and shaking it all up in a shaker, making three full cups. She begins eating her cake in the meantime. * Early February: Johannson and Andre break up. Andre goes on the run. Johannson settles with two or three close friends from Westridge Elementary School, located near her neighborhood, but she begins spending more and more of her time alone. She does not spend much time with Charles, finding him difficult to locate in the school. Before March 19 * Kayliah Galibraith is forced to break up with Carl Alex. March * Early March: Charles and Val Quintana begin to bond together, with him doing everything to prove he can take good care of her. However, Valiera doesn't always act grateful for his care for her. Both Charles' morale and schooling improve with Quintana's approval, as his grades level up and he begins developing a much brighter demeanor. His attendance record begins improving as well. * March 8: Summer Petersen uploads a video regarding how much weight she has gained. She expresses her depression at being isolated and dismay at how much her stomach has expanded even further out, and that she really misses her friends. * March 11: Charles sees himself with his cousin and Val Quintana sitting together at a grey table. He and his cousin briefly discuss their literary collaboration together, but Quintana butts in to childishly correct his grammar. She flirtatiously inches in towards him until their faces are mere centimeters apart. He tells her there's nothing wrong with using "twenty eleven" instead of "two thousand eleven", and she shakes her head, and then he comes to. * March 13: GTR-10 offers to help Summer Petersen make grilled cheese sandwiches, but she asks him to record her instead. * March 14: Petersen wakes up at 2 a.m. and gets on her computer until she feels tired enough to try going back to sleep at 6 a.m. She awakes at 11:20 a.m. and finally gets out of bed at 1:35 p.m., at which point she activates GTR-10 and has him take the afternoon watch in her place. In the evening, they cook a rice bowl together. * March 16: Petersen uploads the video recorded three days prior, titled "COOKING WITH PETERSEN: EPISODE VI: GRILLED CHEESE". * March 19: Rose Johannson contacts Leah on Facebook and tells her she misses Charles. In response, Leah surprises Charles and his brothers by picking her up when they prepare to eat out. As they drive to the restaurant, they discuss what both of them had been doing, and upon entering, Charles reveals that he and Quintana are finally together. Johannson tearfully reveals that she has broken up with Andre. On the way home, they decide to pursue a happier subject before Charles walks Johannson inside. * March 27: Petersen, via Skype, meets her homeschooling teacher. * March 28: Charles has another dream about Val Quintana, in which they are shopping alone, at a grocery store named , and they agree they have moved on from their pasts and therefore, are free. When Charles wakes, his confidence is bolstered that this dream will come true, as he and Quintana are already friends. * March 29: Summer Petersen creates a video about how to fight addiction to drugs. * March 30: Petersen uploads the video. * Unknown date: Petersen uploads a video regarding how much weight she has gained. She expresses her depression at being isolated and dismay at how much her stomach has expanded even further out, and that she really misses her friends. April * April 3: ** Charles goes to therapy in the afternoon. ** In the evening, Charles goes to a dinner for an old program's closing night, and Leah suggested he invite Rose Johannson to join them. He texts her, but she only responds when Leah calls her on the phone. They ultimately pick her up at a skate park, and Charles meets a friend she had been conversing with. Johannson reveals she may or may not be pregnant. When they arrive at the complex where the dinner party is being held, Charles introduces her to his old friends. They listen to a final speech about the ending of the program and Johannson tells Leah she's craving ice cream and they arrange to go to Smith's and purchase some. ** Rose Johannson visits Charles' house for the first time, where the ice cream is served. Charles and Leah introduces Johannson to the family's pet bunnies. They ate their ice cream, but Charles clumsily drops his. He shows her around and proceeds to ride to her house with her and Leah, where she reveals that her grandmother is threatening to kick them out of their home, much to Charles' shock. * April 9: Charles and Leah pick up Val Quintana and they resolve to go to Wendy's together. Johannson texts Charles and asks to join them as a third wheel. Upon returning home with take-out, Quintana, Johannson, and Charles all discuss the ethics of the Cavaliers of Thornton and Quintana reveals that Natalia Thornton had recruited the hugely mutated avatar of a solar body, named Charlie Corner, to her cause. Johannson also flirts with Nicholas, looks at memes on Charles' half brother's phone, and feeds Charles' stepfathers' pet goose an apple. Charles and Leah drive them both home, where Charles learns Johannson will be moving away. * April 12: Charles asks Leah if Quintana can come over the following day. Leah denies as she'd rather Johannson visit, so Charles texts the latter and asks her if she wants to go to the movies. She says yes and asks if she can bring her friend Crystal along. * April 13: Charles and Leah pick up Johannson and Crystal. Charles, Leah, and Crystal question each other on the way. Afterwards, she tells him to text her, which he does fifteen minutes later. Hours later, she tells him she and Crystal are still hanging out. He asks if she is willing to text him Crystal's phone number. Before May 1 * Between January 12 and April 28:As Joshua called Summer on January 11, he is clearly still in the Treatment Center. The earliest he could have been abducted is January 12, the next day. As it is bright outside in the graphic novelization of during his capture, and it was already nightfall when he spoke with Summer, it could not have happened later that night. The Infiltration of GT-3 Base is said to have occurred at least three weeks after Joshua's capture, making a bare minimum of April 28, 21 days before May 18. ** Joshua Petersen was kidnapped during the Cavalier Offensive, which sees the destruction of the Empire State Building. ** Helen McKeen visits President Roxanne Waterston and they discuss new security measures in light of the Cavalier Offensive. ** Waterston subsequently has an argument with President Barack Obama. * Zachary Brown's class has a field trip to an aquarium. When he fails to complete his science work for that day, he claims that a surla ate it, which is not believed. May * Early May: ** Summer Petersen unintentionally records a video that gives away her whereabouts to Steven Thompson. * May 16: Steven Thompson and Charles contact Carl Alex. * May 18: Infiltration of GT-3 Base * May 22: After making a deal with Natalia Thornton, Val Quintana returns to Provo from Salt Lake City. * May 23: Charles goes swimming with Val Quintana and Will Ostler. * May 24: ** After a search, the Armies of Organa and the Cavaliers of Thornton discover that Summer Petersen is living in the Petersen Estate. ** Liv Emerson is killed by Helen McKeen. * May 25: Petersen awakens from a vision in which she saw Natalia Thornton torture Joshua Petersen. Vincent and Jay Organa visit them and inform them of a rift in the Armies of Organa. * May 26: ** The Boy-Team holds a secret meeting as they prepare for an ambush. Afterwards, Charlie Corner builds a laser sword. ** The quintet goes to Seven Peaks Waterpark. However, they are attacked by the Cavaliers of Thornton. * May 27: The Second Battle of Tower Placement sees the end of the Second School War. * May 28: Thompson calls Petersen on Skype. June * June 1: Summer and Joshua's parents bring home an enormous chocolate cake for the siblings to share to celebrate Joshua's "discharge", which Summer gluttonously eats herself. July * Val Quintana sees in theaters. October * October 28: Knowing she will return to Tower Placement School, Summer Petersen reveals her whereabouts to Steven Thompson, who arranges to visit.It says in that Petersen arranged to visit Thompson "a week" before her return on Election Day in November. * October 30: When Thompson visits, he and Petersen share an incredibly sensitive evening and sleep together for the first time, albeit with clothes on.It says in that he visited her "forty-eight hours" after they arranged the visit. November * November 4: Summer Petersen returns to school, where she catches the attention of Zachary Brown. During lunch, he gives her his dessert, and during fourth period, she meets with him inside a small bathroom cell, and the two hug after they realize they have a lot in common. When they leave, Malgus attacks Brown, but Petersen rescues him, stunning him. However, she then storms away.Summer returned on Election Day, which is always November 4. However, the current Presidential Term was still in motion, so if there were any actual elections they would have been quite minor. * November 9: Petersen uploads a video explaining that despite being pleased at receiving a warm welcome, but is far less comfortable with her home life, as she feels awkward being surrounded by people again. * November 24: Hoping to stop Ken's criminal activities, Steven Thompson enlists Charles to prompt Ken to challenge him. As Ken continues to heckle Charles, the latter seeks him out with Arcus and Valiera Nelson, much to Ken's horror. December * December 28: Summer Petersen uploads a video in which she begins calmly pulling raisins out of her shrine and replacing them with grapes, symbolically citing that the raisins are painful memories. Deaths * Before May 1: Numerous unnamed victims of the Cavalier Offensive * May 24: Liv Emerson * May 27: Unidentified Cavaliers Notes and references 2013